Chant (Part 2) by Hayagriva dasa
http://www.prabhupadaconnect.com/CauselessMercy171.html Chant (Part 2) . by Hayagriva dasa ____________________ The first part of “Chant,” a four-part Krsna conscious poem, was published in Back to Godhead Magazine, Number 36 (1970). It describes the transcendental activities of the spiritual master, His Divine Grace A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, from his landing in New York in 1965 to the end of 1969. The second part is addressed to Jagannatha Svami (literally, “Lord of the Universe”), the Supreme Lord Krsna as He specifically appears in the Deity manifestation carved hundreds of years ago by Visvakarma, the sculptor incarnation. The statue or Deity of Jagannatha, which is worshiped in the famous Jagannatha Temple in Puri, India, is unique in Indian art. (See above picture.) Part Two Jagannatha svami nayana pathagami bhavatu me— Lord of the universe, kindly be visible unto me, Jagannatha Svami, Your two round eyes rivet to my soul, Jagannatha Svami, You are possessed of unlimited intellect, and we must look very silly to You, Jagannatha Svami, I think it must be You alone who knows Your universe, America, myself. Jagannatha Svami, nobody really knows who You are, staring out from behind those eyes, giving everyone a tiny, amused smile, Jagannatha Svami, You are the Lord of infinite worlds, and You wield the power to create unlimited others-is it all just for sport? Jagannatha Svami, I hear You are unborn and can be vanquished by exclusive devotion—grant me the grace to defeat You, Jagannatha Svami, You dissolve all heterogeneous views, and now You are looking our way, Jagannatha Svami, You are the inner guide of all, universal guru—show America, China, Russia, Europe who’s really lord, Jagannatha Svami, You ordain the worldly course for the conceited and grant salvation to those free from vanity—is that why we’re all locked in our dreams? Jagannatha Svami, I also hear that You’re the Primal Person, an overwhelming flood of bliss, master and nourisher of the universe, the stay, the witness, the seer, the refuge, the cause—are You smiling at all this empty word-praise? Jagannatha Svami, You are self-delighted and are the special mercy manifestation for Kali-yuga, for You can go into any bar and brothel in the land and still smile, Jagannatha Svami, You are sung in exalted hymns—forgive my linguistic barbarism, Jagannatha Svami, I think that those eyes of Yours are looking at me through death … I think that smile pierces decay … I know roses and lilacs will blossom for You out of my corpse, Jagannatha Svami, Your tiny arms swing as You slap Kali’s face and dispel the night of pseudo-religions, Jagannatha Svami, You must have been especially pleased when Lord Caitanya fainted in love before You, crying, “Ah! Here is Krsna!” Jagannatha Svami, when will I be able to faint before You? When will everybody? Jagannatha Svami, You must know how tired I get looking at a thousand sleepy students in the classroom, wondering how long I’ll keep my job, worrying about money, wishing I could think more of You, Jagannatha Svami, You are looking not only through Your own saucer-like eyes but through the eyes of the young man prowling for sex and the old man fencing in his geraniums, Jagannatha Svami, You must get a strange view of things looking through the eyes of soldiers, prostitutes, murderers, leprechauns and Presidents, Jagannatha Svami, do You see Madison Avenue? Mott Street? St. Mark’s? Haight-Ashbury? Bronx? Washington Square? Miami Beach? Boston Common? Times Square? Do you see the dark faces of Harlem and the pale faces of Greenwich, Conn? Do you see the Arkansas governor barring the schoolhouse door? The judge throwing the book? Do You see Dr. Leary taking off on another trip? I really think I know why You must be smiling, Jagannatha Svami, You are time personified, and I can see You breaking down everything moment by moment, Jagannatha Svami, You are the only Truth—why do You brook all this nonsense? If You got as angry as me You’d wrap the whole thing up, Jagannatha Svami, You’re compassionate and generous to everyone because You’re latent in the heart of every entity, like fire within wood—O please burst forth in flames! Jagannatha Svami, You’re the cause of everything—but You don’t look like one who’s serious and responsible. You look like You’ve just played a joke, Jagannatha Svami, when I first saw You I thought You looked like one of those Easter Island sculptures … now I love Your circles and rectangles, Jagannatha Svami, I’m fed up with books, mental speculative philosophy, causes, fads, sex, dope, squares, suits, ties, long hair, rock, Bach, beards, bellbottoms, psychedelic messiahs and serious men, Jagannatha Svami, I just want to see You shine, O Jagannatha Svami, You fourth dimensioned, self-manifested darling of the universe—You’re nectar to my eye, Jagannatha Svami, I know You punish the naughty boys, and I’m glad, even though I’m one of them, Jagannatha Svami, You mock the sandcastles of man for “time writes no wrinkle on Thine azure brow,” Jagannatha Svami, why are there no poets now to praise You? Jagannatha Svami, You’re always on vacation, yet You’re doing everything—How do You get around? Where are Your feet hid? Jagannatha Svami, You’re the supreme sorcerer, and this dream of life You’ve conjured is a sleight of hand trick, Jagannatha Svami, after the cataclysm You’re the self-applauding residue—Who pays to see Your show? I think we all do, Jagannatha Svami, do you love me? Jagannatha Svami, I love Your semi-circle head, Your jutting arms, Your rectangular, legless torso, Your big white-&-black disc-eyes, Your crescent-moon smile, Jagannatha Svami, You’re the embodiment of all the gods, Jagannatha Svami, You are Sri Guru’s own Self! O Jagannatha Svami, Jagannatha Svami Jagannatha Svami (Lord of the Universe) nayana pathagami (if it please Your Grace) bhavatu me (be visible unto me.)